The major emphasis of this research involves an analysis of type-C RNA virus expression in different mammalian species, investigation of cellular regulatory controls influencing expression of endogenous type-C RNA viruses, and determination of the possible etiologic role of RNA type-C viruses in natural tumors of their hosts. The eventual goals of these studies will be aimed towards the development of rational approaches to prevention of human cancer.